This invention relates to electrical switches and small batteries for timepieces, and in particular for wrist watches.
Electrical switches in time pieces and wrist watches are often plagued with problems related to mechanical wear between components of the switch and often break or malfunction because of this wear.
Various types of switches are described in the literature, by way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,251, U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,827, GB462978A, CN1054133A, GB462978A, and CN1054133A. These devices have the drawback of being very large, and many include toxic substances such as mercury therein.
Batteries are often associated with low cost products and therefore are not suited for luxury items.
What is needed is a reliable electrical switch. What is needed is a battery that has an innovative appeal so as to be suitable for a luxury product. What is needed is a combined switch and battery that fulfills both the above-mentioned needs.